Ratigan
World's Greatest Criminal Mind Professor Ratigan is a "mouse" criminal genius and the main antagonist of the Disney film The Great Mouse Detective. He is usually a secondary player in the tournaments, but displays a cruel and cunning intellect in dealing with challengers. Disney vs Non Disney Villains Duel of Rodents Discovering the rat city of NIMH, Ratigan makes plans to take it over as his own private kingdom. Meeting with the city's high council, he attempts to gain their trust, only to be confronted by Jenner, who believes Ratigan will threaten his own designs on power. Jenner makes the grave mistake of calling Ratigan a rat, a term capable of sending the Professr into a rage. Ratigan challenges Jenner to a duel, which Jenner accepts. He comes to battle armed with his sword, but Ratigan is prepared. Flyng into a rage, Ratigan assumes his more feral form, and kills Jenner by slashing him across the back with his claws. Although Jenner is dead, Ratigan decides to keep the killing secret, knowing the public of NIMH will never trust him if they learn what has happened. Treachery and Response Taking Jenner's place on the council, Ratigan begins taking steps to turn NIMH into a monarchy with himself as king. He brings in fellow criminal Warren T. Rat, who has recently deposed Prince John of England, to help him in his plans. However, Warren double-crosses Ratigan, revealing he knows of Jenner's murder and plans to release this knowledge to the public unless Ratigan makes him king of NIMH. Sending his bat crony, Fidget, out to gather materials, Ratigan builds a secret weapon, the Giant Mouse of Minsk, that he sends to attack Warren and his gang. Frightened by this war machine, Warren flees NIMH, never to return. Cats and Mice Another visitor arrives in NIMH in the person of the Mouse King, a tyrant who aims to bring all the mice and rats of the world under his rule. Storming Ratigan's residence with his army, the King finds himself confronted by Ratigan's latest weapon, Lucifer, whom the Professor has stolen from Lady Tremaine. The cat tears through the ranks of the Mouse King's army, badly injuring the King himself. The Mouse King retreats but vows to return, though Ratigan decides not to heed the King's warnings as he steps forward to his next plans. Another Rebellion A third rebellion against Ratigan's rule comes in the form of Martin Brisby, a mad scientist who also wants control of NIMH. By this time, Ratigan is finalizing his plans to become king, and, recognizing Martin poses little physical threat, he simply leaves him to die in a death-trap. As Ratigan departs in his flying machine, Martin is killed in a fiery explosion. Duel of the Rodents II Arriving in the NIMH council chambers, Ratigan and his henchmen seize control and the master criminal declares himself king. Just then, the Mouse King returns and attempts to take the crown for himself, taking Ratigan by suprise. The crowning then becomes a massive riot. Tiring of these uprisings, Ratigan breaks through the King's loyalists, grabs a nearby rope hanging from a chandelier, and knocks the usurper from the tower to his death. At last, supreme power is his, and Ratigan settles into his new life of royalty, with complete domination over his subjects. Disney Villains War Toying Around Plotting his next big move, Ratigan finds himself in a small toy store populated with sentient toys. Asserting his authority and flaunting his power, Ratigan succeeds in striking fear into almost all the toys, with the lone exception of a Jack in the Box that has an agenda of its own. Narrowly dodging a blow from the Jack in the Box's sword, Ratigan flies into a rage and slashes at his enemy with his claws, managing to knock it into an open furnace. Disney Villains War Rebott Ratigan appears in the reboot series in a role similiar to the original one, although more expanded. In the series, he appears as the mastermind behind most of villains' attacks. He convinces Pete to turn against Prince John in order to fuel his agenda over England. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Rodents Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Napoleon Alliance in Villains war Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Pete Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Maurice Lamarche Category:Vincent Price Category:Gérard Rinaldi Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Pristine Figg's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Cat R. Waul's and Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Yosemite Sam